End Game
by iwannabeyourendgame
Summary: Takes place at the end of season 3 after the defeat of the Reign. Will the Legion stay or go? How will Kara handle their decision? Many secrets revealed. My first fanfic! Kara, Alex, Mon-El, Imra, Jonn, Winn, Brainy, Sam
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was an air of celebration going through the DEO.

Reign and the other world killers had been defeated. And not only defeated, Sam had been saved.

This was their greatest victory to date, and it was because of the team they had formed. With Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Valor, Saturn Girl, and Alex as the muscle; while Brainy and Winn supported as the brains.

Who wouldn't have believed they would win?

Ask them individually and they would say they honestly didn't think they had a chance.

When it comes to the world and future though, each of them would risk anything.

Looking around Alex noticed everyone, everyone except Kara. Looking a little bit harder, she could see the outline of someone on the balcony looking away from everyone out towards the city.

Alex made her way to the balcony to find, as she suspected, Kara looking out over the city.

Looking at her face, Alex could see something was bothering Kara.

"Hey, you ok?" Alex timidly asks.

As if caught off guard Kara stammers "What? Yeah, yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

Even through the positive words, Alex could tell she was lying.

"Crinkle." Alex simply states.

"Damn that crinkle." Kara whispers which draws a chuckle out of Alex.

"Seriously, Kara. What's bothering you?"

While still looking out over the city, as if she couldn't face her sister, she says "We won... We saved Sam. Reign and the other world killers are gone. Everything is complete."

"I'm still not following…" Alex questions.

Kara looks down and hesitantly whispers "There's nothing left keeping them here."

Now Alex understood.

Somehow it always comes back to Mon-el, which is understandable.

Alex still thought of Maggie every day, she could only imagine how hard it is for Kara to see Mon-el here with Imra.

"It's been hard having him here with Imra, but at least I could see him, and know he's safe. I know he's happy, and that he's thriving. He's become a leader and hero, which is more than I could ever have hoped for him. I'm happy for him. But there's nothing that's keeping him here, and the future clearly needs him... He's going to leave."

Kara's voice broke in the last part but quickly recovered. "Maybe it's better this way."

Alex knew how much Mon-el and Imra's presence had affected her sister. But this broke her heart for Kara.

Alex had never imagined what it might due to her if Mon-el left again.

"Hey, look at me." Alex said.

Kara turns her head toward her sister.

Alex could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"You and I, we can get through anything together. But we have to stay together. You're right there's nothing keeping him here, but this time you're not going to shut yourself off. You'll rely on me, and on our friends… El-Miara right?"

This drew a smile from Kara. Hearing her native tongue from Alex lifted her spirits a little.

And she was right, with her sister by her side she could get through anything, no matter how much it may hurt. This too shall pass.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Alex asked.

"No, no I'll be fine… Thanks though." Kara assured her.

"Ok, well you really should come down and celebrate with everyone, you never know it might make you feel a little better." Alex suggested.

"Maybe in a little bit, I like the quiet for now." Kara stated.

Alex nodded and turned to walk away, but then softly touched her sister's arm and gave her a supportive squeeze.

She could see a smile at the edge of Kara's lips as she headed back into the DEO.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the DEO everyone was gathered around high-fiving and hugging each other.

This really had been their greatest achievement yet. They had never seen anything like Reign and the other World Killers.

By no means was it an easy victory. Without the technology from the Legion they wouldn't have stood a chance.

Sam was in the med bay asleep, recovering with Ruby at her side.

Saving Sam had been the sweetest part of the entire victory. No one was sure if it was possible to defeat Reign without sacrificing Sam, but somehow they managed to split the two.

Mon-el looked around at the group of people he loved so much. He couldn't believe he had gotten on without them for 7 years, especially without her. Where was she though?

Mon-el turned around and there was Kara standing on the balcony looking out at the city she fought so hard to protect.

Alex was walking back inside. He had never seen a bond like theirs, two sisters so fiercely loyal to each other.

He thought of joining Kara on the balcony, but new it would only cause her more pain. He had been causing a lot of that lately.

There was no use kidding himself, he knew his presence put an extreme strain on Kara, but not for much longer.

From what Winn had told him, Kara had shut down the human side of herself trying to cope with his absence.

It hadn't been easy for him either, but somehow he managed to survive 7 years without her, at great cost.

Imra was at his side and he could feel his anxieties begin to relax. Imra had the amazing ability to bring him back to reality and sooth his fears. There really was no other woman like her.

Alex rejoined the group and Mon-el cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. They turned towards him, but Kara remained on the balcony looking over the city.

He continued anyway, "I wanted to thank everyone for your support while we've been here. I know it hasn't always been easy, but it means a lot. You guys are my family, and you have no idea how much I missed you." He said sincerely.

"And because you are my family I need to come clean with you... Our mission here required the upmost secrecy to ensure we didn't alter the timeline beyond repair, and endangering the citizens from the future, including Imra and Brainy. And because of this secrecy I fabricated lies in order to keep that timeline intact. Now that Reign is defeated, it's time to tell you the truth."

Everyone was listening very intently. Alex looked over at Kara and thought this may be a story she needed to hear, but she wanted alone, so she let her be.

"In the future, Earth has experienced great extinction, so much so that the population is endangered. We traced back as far as we could through history to find the starting point, but like I said much of Earth's history had been wiped out. Trying to piece together information we concluded that everything led back to Reign and the World Killers. Their existence began a dark time for Earth and other planets. Supergirl (Mon-el glances back at Kara still on the balcony) tried to intervene. She and Reign had several major battles where ultimately Supergirl died."

Mon-el knew that this would hit home for everyone. The faces of his friends showed the pain of the outcome that was supposed to happen.

"Superman tried as well to stop Reign and the World Killers, but without Supergirl he was also killed. Without Earth's superheroes, it fell into despair and Reign and the other World Killers dispensed their justice on everyone. Those that survived went underground to hide, and it was that way for centuries, until a new group of heroes were born. That is when I landed in the future. These heroes were untrained and separated. I gathered them together and held secret training sessions based on what I had learned from Supergirl. We used her as an example of what we could be, of what I wanted us to be. Together we formed the Legion. It was decided that in order to save the future, we needed to save the past. Our original mission was to travel back in time and defeat Reign before Supergirl ever came into contact with her. But something happened with our ship's time turner. We ended up landing roughly 12,000 years before we were supposed to. So we went into hyper sleep hoping we would wake up at the right time. When I woke and saw Kara I realized that we had not woken up at the right time, and that we had a serious problem. From there we have been careful planning to still complete the mission while protecting also protecting the timeline."

Everyone was in complete silence. No one knew what to say. How do you respond to such a story, to such a mission? Mon-el seeing their shock and continues on.

"Another lie I fabricated was my marriage to Imra. We're not married as I led you to believe. While she has become one of my closest friends, she loves another, as do I. (Mon-el glances back at Kara)"

Now Alex really wanted Kara down here. How can she not hear any of this with her super hearing? Kara was oblivious to the entire tale. She must really be lost in her own mind, Alex thought.

"Imra is not only telekinetic, but she's also telepathic. When she woke she knew something was wrong. Reading my mind and my plea to play along with my ploy she complied and there the story of our marriage started. The purpose of this lie had everything to do with me. I knew that I could not focus on our mission while I had these feelings for Kara running through me. So I asked Imra to suppress my feelings and pretend to be my wife to give me an excuse not to be with Kara. This turned out to be the hardest thing I have ever tried to do, and I don't expect her to forgive me for lying to her again. But our mission is complete and she is alive which is all that I can ask for."

At that moment he wanted nothing more than for someone to understand his actions.

His guilt had been eating away at him for so long that he had begun snapping at Imra and Brainy, his best friends for the past 7 years. They didn't deserve it, but he couldn't help his outbursts.

Just when he thought no one was believing him, he saw Winn take a step forwards. He felt Winn's hand on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Hey, any of us would have done the same man. Don't beat yourself up too hard over this." Winn said comfortingly.

Mon-el turned towards him and wrapped him in a hug.

Winn had no idea how much those words meant to him.

Looking around at everyone he saw their faces changed from shock to sympathy. They understood. Now if only Kara could understand his world would be whole again.

Jonn was next to speak. "Ahem. So, Mon-el, will you be staying with us or going back to the future?"

"If you would allow me, and if Kara is ok with it, I would like to stay…"

Alex's mind was going a mile a minute. Kara why aren't you listening.


	3. Chapter 3

It was peaceful out here; the air was cool. It was easy to lose yourself in the quietness.

Her mind wandered to peaceful things; her home on Krypton, her parents, her first time flying, his arms wrapped around her as they sat on the couch.

She caught herself.

Damn it, why does her mind still go there? She felt shame creep over her.

He's not her's anymore; she can't have thoughts like this.

Even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she had been completely broken.

Then seeing him again, it was like a breath of fresh air, hope had filled every fiber inside her.

She knew better than that.

The universe had shown her time and time again that she couldn't have everything. His marriage to Imra was just one more example of that.

It was as if someone had shattered her. Forget broken.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever truly recover. But still she couldn't help but think of him. It was the only thing she could hold on to.

His heart was pounding as he climbed the steps to the balcony.

He had to tell her.

Even if she never spoke to him again, at least his conscious would finally be clear. But he needed more than just a clear conscious…

So many times he had almost let it slip, had stood a little too close, but Imra had been helping him keep his thoughts and actions in check.

He wasn't sure what he would do if she never wanted to see him again… He didn't deserve her forgiveness.

But he couldn't let her go on and think that he had ever moved past her. She was his world and always would be.

She could hear footsteps behind her, "Alex I really don't want to join right now."

"I don't blame you, who wants to be inside on a night like this?" he said.

She jumped slightly not expecting it to be him behind her.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were Alex coming to bribe me inside" she apologized.

"Well I did hear someone say something about ordering pizza and pot stickers..." he joked.

When he didn't get a reaction out of her he came and stood next to her.

A little closer than necessary she thought.

"You know in the future they don't have nights like these. It's nice to enjoy the quite sometimes."

Kara looked over at him and nodded in agreement.

They were both quiet for a moment, the tension building.

"Well I better go... I have a piece to write for CatCo about the battle. Snapper is going to want an exclusive from Supergirl."

It wasn't a complete lie, but she hoped he wouldn't see through it, and she was willing to say anything to end the awkwardness that was growing.

"Wait, Kara, there's something I wanted to tell you…" he pleaded.

No battle had ever made his stomach turn this many flips before.

Kara sighed, "Mon-el if you're here to tell me you know it's been tough for me again I really don't want to talk about it…"

She turned to leave, but felt him take her hand. This caught her off guard.

This was the first physical contact they had had since she learned he was married.

She looked back at him and noticed that his eyes were different. She couldn't tell what it was but something had changed.

She turned to face him, and he took her other hand in his.

What is happening, Kara thought. Her heart began to race.

"Kara, there's something important I need to tell you" he urged.

"Ok" she said a little unsure. Did she really want to hear this?

"I've been lying to you since the day you found me" Mon-el started.

Well this is an odd way to start, Kara thought.

"My greatest mission has always been to protect you, but I also had a mission to protect the future and timeline. And now that that mission is complete I can explain everything. But first I have to tell you…"

He looked directly into her eyes.

"I am not married to Imra."

She was stunned. She couldn't form words. Did she just hear him correctly?

"Wha wha… what?" she stammered.

"Kara I am so sorry. My feelings for you were going to cloud my judgment, and until I knew you were absolutely safe I persuaded Imra to pretend to be my wife to keep me on the correct path."

Part of her was furious that he had lied to her, that he had put her through so much. But that quickly melted away.

Love, love filled her.

Every part of her was shaking; she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

He wasn't sure what she was feeling.

He could feel her hands start to shake, but he couldn't stop now.

"Kara, I love you. I never stopped loving you," he professed.

The tears spilled over, she couldn't help it.

The most wonderful smile he had ever seen spread across her face.

"Do you mean it?" she said softly.

He gently wiped away a tear from her face and rested his hand on her cheek.

"I will always love you."

Kara couldn't remember a time when she had felt happier than she did right now.

His face gently leaned into hers.

Her breath caught in her throat.

She felt his lips hesitantly brush against hers.

She leaned into him and kissed him with everything she had.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapping his arms around her waist, they pulled each other as close as they could melting into one another.

Suddenly they heard yelling.

Startled, they pulled away from each other only to find Alex, Winn, Jonn, Imra, Brainy and everyone in the DEO standing at the bottom of the stairs cheering for them.

Kara, embarrassed, buried her head in Mon-el's shoulder while chuckling to herself.

Mon-el wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, and kissed the top of her head.

He couldn't believe after 7 long years that this was finally happening.

If you asked them everyone would agree, after all they had been through, no one deserved to be together more than Kara and Mon-el.

Alex caught Kara's eye and it was safe to say she had never seen her sister grin that hard.

In the back of Kara's mind she had so many questions, but those could wait. Right now she only wanted to concentrate on the feeling of Mon-el holding her.

Everything was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for the absence! I've been working a lot lately. Now that the 9 week hiatus is here, I'll probably be writing more. Not sure where this is going to go, especially after tonight's episode :| I was trying to stay close with what's happening or could happen in the episodes, but doesn't look like that's going to happen anymore. Anyways, sorry for this short filler chapter. The next one should be longer. I also might be upgrading the rating for later chapters... Any ideas on what you would like to see in this story?**

Kara could feel his hand on her back as they walked down the steps to join the rest of their friends.

Her face still red from embarrassment she glances at her sister.

Alex was making her way to Kara with nothing but joy on her face. She wraps her in a tight hug.

"I am so happy for you Kara."

Alex could feel the tension in Kara release as she sighed.

She flashed a grin at Mon-el over Kara's shoulder, one that he returned gladly.

"This calls for a celebration! Who wants beer and chicken wings?" Winn shouts above the noise.

Kara turned around, "As much fun as that sounds, it's been a REALLY long week... How about game night at my place tomorrow night instead?"

"Ahhhh now we're talking. I would love to resume kicking some ass in Catan." Alex mocks.

"The only ass that will be getting kicked is yours Agent Danvers" J'onn says with a smirk on his face.

"Hey that's not fair, you read minds!" Alex complained.

"Oooooo is someone scared?" taunted Winn.

Alex turned and started toward Winn, making him scurry behind J'onn for protection.

This pulled a laugh from everyone.

Imra spoke up, "Brainy and I should really be getting back to the ship to make preparations for our journey home."

Everyone grew quiet.

In their moment of celebration they had forgotten that their new friends would be going back to the future.

"When will you be leaving?" Winn asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 10:00, assuming our systems do not malfunction. That would put us back in line to arrive only an hour after we left." Brainy responded automatically.

Kara looked at Mon-el and could see the pain in his eyes.

She hadn't thought about what he was giving up to stay with her.

His 2 best friends that had watched over him the past 7 years were leaving, and he most likely would never see them again.

That's longer than she's even known Mon-el. She hadn't imagined how hard this would be for him.

She suddenly felt very selfish.

"Then we'll all be here to wish you goodbye" Kara offered as she looked around at everyone.

"Of course" "Yeah" "Count me in!" murmured everyone.

With that they said their goodbyes to each other for the night and headed their separate ways.

Mon-el stood next to Kara clearly conflicted on whether to stay at the DEO or to go with her to her loft. So she made it easy for him.

She took his hands in hers and looked up into his grey eyes,

"Hey, I think you should stay here tonight..." Kara said.

"What?" Mon-el managed to get out.

Was she changing her mind? Had she moved on while he was playing his act with Imra? Mon-el's mind was jumping from bad scenario to worst case scenario.

Kara could see his worry. She moved her hands to his face gently.

"Just for tonight. You need to be with them. You and I have all the time in the world to be together. But you should spend tonight here with your friends."

Kara could see relief wash over Mon-el's face.

"Are you sure?" Mon-el was relieved she understood the conflict going on in his mind.

"Yes. Now go be with them, and I'll see you in the morning ok?" Kara assured him.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips to her. It was a sweet kiss, gentle. Exactly what they both needed to last them until the morning.

With one last embrace she watched him walk to the Legion's ship until he was out of sight. Then she turned back to see that everyone had already left.

There was no way she would be sleeping tonight. Not after everything that had happened in the past hour.

Instead she decided to fly over the city to clear her head, maybe she would tire out enough to sleep a few hours.

Mon-el walked into the Legion ship for the last time.

What a bittersweet feeling.

His goal and only thought for so long had been to get back to Kara. So much so that he hadn't thought about how he would feel leaving his friends.

This wouldn't be easy, loss is still loss.

But at least now he had Kara to help him through it.

Tonight, he determined he would put all thoughts of Kara aside and make the most of his last night with Imra and Brainy.

Like Kara said, they had all the time in the world to be together now.

Tonight he would devote to his 2 best friends who had saved his life more times than he cared to admit.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 10:00 am and just as Brainy had said the night before, it was time for Imra and Brainy to return to the future.

Everyone was gathered around saying goodbye to their new friends. Hugs and well wishes were given.

Imra managed to find Kara in the crowd and pull her to the side.

"Kara I just wanted to say how sorry I am for lying to you. It was never my intention to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me." Imra pleaded to Kara.

"No, no Imra, there's nothing to forgive. Thank you for everything you've done for us. Without you I don't think we could've saved Sam." Kara said back.

"Mon-el was right; you really are the embodiment of grace." Imra pulled Kara into a hug.

Mon-El had seen the two speaking and walked towards them as he saw Imra embrace Kara.

Kara saw him walking towards them and whispered to Imra, "Thank you for taking care of him."

"Of course." Imra said with a smile.

Mon-el approached the two, "Am I interrupting?"

"No, no. I was just thanking Imra for everything she's done for us."

Mon-el had already said his goodbyes to Imra and Brainy the night before. He knew he wouldn't be able to say goodbye in front of everyone here. He already felt the lump in his throat and they hadn't even left yet.

The three of them walked to the front of the crowd to join was harder than he thought it was going to be.

He was doing his best to control his emotions, but he felt the tears starting to brim in his eyes.

Imra had tears running down her face, and Brainy was... well Brainy. No emotion in sight.

"Be careful you two and take care of the rest. If you ever need us (looking at Kara) you know where to find us." Mon-el managed to get out.

"We'll never forget your teachings and lessons Mon-el. We will do our best to carry on your legacy, both of your legacies." With that Imra gave Mon-el and Kara one last hug and turned to walk into the ship before she let out any more tears.

Brainy approached Mon-el and held out his hand to shake. "It's been an honor working with you. You'll be missed my friend."

Mon-el took his hand to shake and then pulled him into a hug catching him off guard.

Brainy turned to walk into the ship but at the last moment turned to Mon-el and gave a wave just as the doors were closing.

Was that a tear I saw? Mon-el thought.

With that the Legion ship lifted up and flew away out of sight.

Kara looked over at Mon-el and saw the tears in his eyes.

She gently took his hand in hers and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, what do you need?" Kara asked.

He looked down at her and his heartache lightened slightly.

"Just be here with me?" He whispered.

While her heart was breaking for him, she couldn't help but smile remembering the words she had once said to him.

"Always."

"I WIN AGAIN HAHA" Alex could be heard screaming above the groans.

Kara knew better than to play Catan with Alex. She loved her sister, but she got a little too competitive with board games.

"That's it, I vote a new game." Winn said.

Mon-el got up and moved his way to join Kara on the couch.

Other than this morning, it had been a really nice day. He knew everyone was trying to keep his mind busy, Kara more than anyone.

After Brainy and Imra had left, Kara went with him to get his belongings from where he had been staying at the DEO. From there they went to her loft to drop this things off.

He walked through her door noticing how nothing had really changed. Same pictures hanging, same books still on the shelf. He noticed his copy of Romeo and Juliet were among those on the shelf. Same couch still beside the tv. He smiled remembering the couch and everything that had taken place on it. You could say it was kind of their spot.

Kara turned to see him smiling as he looked around her loft - their loft.

"Hey, what's with the grin?" She smiled back.

"Oh just a few flashbacks" he said.

He looked at her and he swore he had no idea how he had made it with out her. It was like she was radiating sunlight. Her smile, her eyes, they just pulled him in.

She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, then she could feel his around her waist.

"I know this will be hard. We really don't know each other anymore. But I want to relearn you, I want to start over" she said looking into his eyes.

"Well in that case..." he pulled away from her and held out his hand. "Hi, my name's Mon-el, and I'm the former-"

"Nooooo!" She giggled. "Not from the very beginning! I believe we can skip through a few parts." She moved back towards him, replacing her arms around his shoulders.

"Ohhhh my mistake" he said mischievously. "Well then can I skip to the part where I do this?"

He lowered his head down and placed his lips to hers.

She melted at his touch. She could feel his lips moving against hers.

He pulled her closer until you couldn't pass anything between them if you had tried.

She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss which he took advantage of quickly.

When the need for air became too much they separated trying to catch their breath.

"As much fun as I'm having right now" she said with a grin, "everyone is waiting on us for lunch."

"Ahhh lunch, I haven't had a burger in 7 years." He said reminiscing.

There was much she needed to learn about this future he had been in that apparently didn't have burgers.

Lunch had been almost therapeutic. He had forgotten how much he loved burgers and fries. In the future much of the food that had been deemed unhealthy was eliminated in an attempt to prolong the humans lives.

The rest of the day Kara and Mon-el spent visiting their old places throughout the city, reliving old memories.

They made their way back to Kara's loft after picking up plenty of pizza and potstickers. Their friends would be there soon to have game night.

Sitting down next to her, Mon-el turned on the tv to watch a movie.

Alex got up and went to the kitchen to pop some popcorn for the group.

After everyone was settled down and they had decided on a movie, Kara pulled a blanket down and cuddled up into Mon-el.

Alex sat on the other side of Mon-el, while everyone else spread out across the floor in front of the tv.

Mon-el placed his arm around Kara, while she laced their fingers with his free hand under the blanket.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie she fell asleep against him, he could feel her steady breathing against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, and he felt her stir slightly in his arms, but falling back to sleep.

"Thank you, by the way, for coming back for her." Alex whispered to him.

"I wish I could have come back sooner."

"7 years you said right?"

"Yeah."

"And you never got over her? Moved on to someone else?" Alex questioned.

"I couldn't. I've never loved anyone the way I've loved your sister. I tried to move on when I thought I could never get back to her, and the pain did lessen with time, but I couldn't ever move on." His emotions were beginning to take over him again.

Alex had never respected Mon-el more than she did now. Knowing everything he'd done for Kara and hearing how much he loved her filled her with so much joy. Kara deserved to be happy. She was always sacrificing for everyone else. This was her time, and Mon-el would be the man to step in and take care of her.

The movie finished and everyone started getting up to leave. Mon-el woke Kara up to say bye to everyone.

Sleepy hugs were exchanged and everyone filed out the door to return back to their own homes for the night.

Alex stopped in the door to look back in, and gave Mon-el a reassuring smile. She knew Kara and Mon-el had some catching up to do.

Once everyone had left, Kara plopped back on the couch and snuggled into Mon-el. He wrapped his arms around her, while she laid her legs across his lap.

This was all they wanted, just to spend time in each other's company.

"Thank you for today, you really helped keep my mind off this morning." Mon-el said quietly.

"Anything you need." She said looking up into his eyes.

"I missed you so much Kara" he said stroking her hair.

Now she was the one losing control of her emotions. She had dreamt of this moment for months and now that it was actually happening, she thought her heart might burst.

"I felt lost without you" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He brought his hand to her face wiping the tears away.

"Hey, no tears, I'm here." He reassured her.

"No, no" she chuckled. "They're happy tears."

He lowered his head and kissed her soft and sweet.

After a moment she pulled away.

Looking up into his beautiful grey eyes she whispered, "I love you."

Now it was him who had tears rolling down his face.

"I love you too" He said with as much emotion as he could put into those words. He knew she was the only one he would ever love.

She brought her lips to his. But this was a different kind of kiss. This one was filled with passion and feelings that couldn't be bottled.

Their hearts were pounding and the need to be close to one another grew too strong.

He pulled her up into his lap where he could hold her closer, tighter.

Her hands ran through his hair, down the back of his neck trying to pull him closer.

She parted from him for only a moment, long enough to say "Mon-el, please."

He knew what she meant.

He reached under her legs and lifted her as he stood.

All the emotions they had felt for the past years/months all came boiling up in this moment.

They needed each other in more ways than one.

He carried her as he walked to her room.

This was the beginning of their new lives together.


End file.
